gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSA-0011 S Gundam
The MSA-0011 (MSZ-011) S Gundam (aka Superior Gundam) was a prototype transformable mobile suit that appeared in the photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. The suit was originally called Supreme Gundam, but was also known under the codename "Ι Gundam" (Iota Gundam). The mobile suit is piloted by Ryu Roots. Technology & Combat Characteristics The S Gundam was a very heavily armed and armored mobile suit. Constructed from gundarium γ alloy composite, it was able to take a physical pounding that would destroy a lesser mobile suit, which would come in handy with Ryu Roots' poor piloting skills. The S Gundam was a fourth generation MS developed by Anaheim Electronics following the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. Although it employs a core block system that shares similar features such as a system that allows independent operation of separated units, its design concept is fundamentally different from the ΖΖ Gundam. The S Gundam was built on a modular design, made up of two separate transformable units that could combine with a core fighter variant called the G Core to create the full S Gundam. The S Gundam was capable of separating into the two high speed fighter crafts which could both be controlled by ALICE if there were no pilots in either of their cockpits. The first fighter craft was called the G Attacker (also referred to as the A Parts), which was made up of the upper torso area of the S Gundam. The second fighter craft was called the G Bomber (also referred to as the B Parts), which were composed of the lower torso and legs of the S Gundam. The G Core core fighter, which were the C Parts of the S Gundam, was flown by Ryu Roots. Like the MSZ-006, the S Gundam was fitted with a pair of generators housed in each of its legs, with an additional pair installed on the shoulders. In regards to offensive capabilities the S Gundam featured a highly accurate beam smart gun with a usual power output of 12MW. The beam smart gun however could connect to two extra power outlets on both left and right hips to supply extra power that increases the beam smart gun up to 56MW. However, this will have to sacrifice the mounting of the two beam guns that are similar to the ones used in the Zeta Plus mobile suit series. The usefulness of the 56MW beam smart gun was doubtful, since the 8.3MW hyper mega launcher of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam from that time could already rip a warship apart. Two beam cannons protruded from the S Gundam's backpack over the shoulders, and it also featured four 60 mm vulcan guns in the head, and another four 60 mm vulcans in the tail stabilizer. It also mounted a red circular-shaped wire-guided remote beam weapon called an Incom that was stored in the forehead. And finally, to round out the S Gundam's weaponry, the unit featured two beam sabers stored in recharge racks in the small white protrusions in the unit's knees. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the main frame. Used to shoot down missles, not so effective in MS combat. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. ;*Beam Cannon :Beam weapons that offered close to mid-range defenses, they are mounted on the S Gundam's thighs and backpack. The thigh-mounted cannons could be removed to provide the Beam Smartgun with extra energy supply connections for maximum power output. ;*Beam Saber ;*Beam Smartgun :The beam smart gun is a large and highly powerful beam rifle. With a power rating of 56 MW it is the most powerful individual weapon in the MSA-0011 S Gundam's arsenal. Because of its immense power, and lack of an independent power supply capable of sustaining it, the beam smart gun must connect directly to the MSA-0011 S Gundam's generator. The Beam Smart Gun has two energy intakes that can be linked to the movable frame hard point of the S Gundam. A single connection can power the gun at 12MW+, two connections are needed to give the 56MW output power, but at the cost of less manoeuvrability. System Features ;*A.L.I.C.E. System (Advanced Logistic & In-consequence Cognizing Equipment) :A.L.I.C.E. is an artificial intelligence, that co-pilots the Ex-S Gundam. It intervenes several times to save Ryu and, over time, develops true self-awareness. History The Superior Gundam, more frequently called the S Gundam, was an incredibly powerful Earth Federation Forces mobile suit. Originally developed by Anaheim Electronics for the Federal Forces, There were 4 units built, but only 1 ever made an appearance. The one was sent to the Task Force Alpha battleship Pegasus III, where it was assigned to pilot Ryu Roots. Although the S Gundam had three separate cockpits, Ryu would be the only person to ever pilot the unit. But something else was also capable of piloting the S Gundam. The S Gundam featured an incredibly complex artificial intelligence computer that went by the acronym ALICE, which was developed by Ryu Roots' mother, Meith Roots. ALICE, which stood for 'A'dvanced 'L'ogistic & 'I'nconsequence 'C'ognizing 'E'quipment, was more than the standard learning computer featured in earlier mobile suits; "she" had the capability to think and to grow. "She" also had a sense of self-preservation, and could assume total control of the S Gundam if "she" felt that the unit was in danger. In "her" early stages of growth ALICE was not yet a full individual, but "her" experiences with Ryu Roots would help "her" to grow. Although 4 S Gundams have been produced, it is known that the other 3 S Gundams do not have the ALICE system installed on it. Also, after the loss of the first S Gundam equipped with ALICE, the S Gundam project had been halted and the other 3 units would never meet combat. The S Gundam was eventually upgraded into the Ex-S Gundam. Variants ;*[Ex-S Gundam|MSA-0011[Ext Ex-S Gundam]] ;*[S Gundam Booster Unit Type|MSA-0011[Bst S Gundam Booster Unit Type]] ;*[S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker"|MSA-0011[Bst S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker"]] Picture Gallery S-gun-close.jpg|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - INCOM attachment S-gundam2.jpg|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - Back View S-gundam-shoot.jpg|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - Seen in Combat Anaheim-j-tms1.jpg S-gundam3.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam w/ Beam Smartgun - Lineart S-gundam-schematic.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - Schematics Lineart S-gundam-trans.gif|Illustration of transformation sequence featuring the G-Bomber & G-Attacker combining to form the S-Gundam. S Gundam Lineart.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - Front View Lineart S Gundam Lineart0.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - Back View Lineart S Gundam Lineart1.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam w/ Beam Smartgun Lineart S Gundam Lineart2.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam w/ Beam Smartgun - Lineart S Gundam Beam Smartgun Lineart.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - Beam Smartgun - Lineart S Gundam Incom.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - INCOM - Lineart S Gundam MS Head Lineart.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - MS Head Lineart S Gundam MS Neck and Up.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - MS Head w/ Neck S Gundam MS Head Internals.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - Head Internal View Lineart S Gundam Upper Body Lineart.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - Upper Body Lineart S Gundam Upper Body Internals Lineart.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - Upper Body Lineart S Gundam Cockpit Lineart.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - Cockpit Lineart S Gundam Body Parts Lineart.gif|MSA-0011 - S Gundam - Body Parts Lineart Mg-msa-011s.jpg|1/100 MG MSA-0011 S Gundam box art 150px-MSA-0011_S_Gundam_(MS).jpg|SD MSA-0011 S Gundam (MS) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars 150px-MSA-0011_S_Gundam_(MA).jpg|SD MSA-0011 S Gundam (Separate) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars MSA0011 SGundam - Gundam War Card.jpg|MSA-0011 S Gundam - Gundam War Card superior gundam.jpg Notes and Trivia *Anaheim sometimes calls the S Gundam the "Ι Gundam" (Iota Gundam). Iota (ι) is the ninth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 10. Sources *ModelGraphix Special edition "GUNDAM WARS III" Gundam Sentinel. ISBN 4-499-20530-1 External Links *MSA-0011 S Gundam on MAHQ.net *MSA-0011 S Gundam on GearsOnline ja:Sガンダム